Because of a Hellhound
by AlphaoftheWolves91
Summary: Annabeth and Percy found two demigods their names are Alex and Danny on the way to the van Annabeth is attacked by Hellhounds! Will Percy be able to save her? Or will Danny Alex break Percabeth up? Annabeth does NOT die! Set in, After the giant war. Mangus is in this story! Rated T for later chapters. Percabeth Forever! On hiatus
1. The Hellhoud

**Because of a Hellhound**  
 **A/N: Hello it's BewareTheTiger Here this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. In every chapter I will ask a question if the question involves your opinion and if other people don't agree with you then I ask for people who don't like people's opinion then don't say anything please and NO Flames please. In and out.**  
 **Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth and I were in front of Annabeth's school. Were there because were two demigods who's percentage was unknown there names were Alex strong{A/N: A girl} and a boy named Danny and he had a crush on Annabeth which I was mad at. When I saw the teenagers they looked like they owned the High School/p

"It's them the most popular people at school" She said unimpressed. Then the girl saw me who I think was Alex came and said,/p

"Hello I think we have't met my name is Alex what's your name?" She said cheeking me out. I looked over my right were Annabeth was and saw that Danny was trying to kiss her but she backed off and I half shouted to him,

"Stay away from her!" That got his attention he turned to look at me,

"listen here I am the most popular guy in this High school so you don't talk to me like that" He said in a angry voice./p

"Sorry buddy but she is my girlfriend." I replied while putting my hand around her hip pulling her close. He looked mad but then the covered it up quickly Alex also seemed mad and Danny said,

"Annabeth invited us to her house." He was smirking but I responded back,/p

" Me too." But I did not notice the girl Alex was smirking with delight. We lead them to the car then we saw people screaming in horror yelling stuff like 'a fire truck' or if they were clear minded mortals they'd say, 'A hellhound' which confused me because how do they know it was a hellhound?' Annabeth grabbed her dagger while Alex and Danny were frozen in shock. I grabbed my trusty sword Riptide and charged strong{A/N: I made a monster up but it is the same as a Hellhound.} I killed two, Annabeth killed three and she was struggling with one that looked different than the others, It had red fur it looked like fire and his fangs were the color of the river Lethe his eyes looked like tartarus and I knew how the place looked like then I heard a yelp it was Annabeth and she was lying on the floor I attacked the hellhound and went to cheek on Annabeth the dog bit her! I dragged her to the van and drived off to CHB, Alex and Dean were hiding in the car somewhere speed though the highways and no one cared. I kept that up until I got to camp. I carried Annabeth until I got to the camp borders I ran to the big house. Chiron saw this and quickly took her away from me and put her in one of the beds and stared to see if she was still alive. He sighed with relief, "She is still alive now what happened?" I told him everything **{A/N: I made the monster up this monster is NOT in the Greek Myths}.** "This Hellhound is not like the others if the Hellhound bites you your memory will be forgotten that is why there teeth were the color of the river Lethe" Chiron explained sadly. My heart dropped the moment I feared since I lost my own memory. She woke up and looked around confused and when see saw me she said, "Who are you two? Were am I?" Then she said something strange, "I need to find Mangus he can help!" Chiron looked confused and so did I. Alex was smiling thinking that Annabeth was cheating on him. Annabeth stood up and walked out of the house.

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I walked out of the house thing but I was thinking about my cousin Mangus. He could tell me what was going on. Then I saw many people making a circle around me and one girl came and hugged me. I pushed away and she looked hurt, "Annabeth are you okay?" Said a boy with blond hair "NO! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" The people looked shocked by my comment and they stayed their frozen I waked away and no one stopped me until the girl that tried to give me a hug came up and said, "Annabeth my name is Piper I am your friend I am coming with you if you like it or not." "Fine, I am going with my cousin Mangus!" She followed me to my cousin's house. I remember at he moved in my house-If I can remember were I live.

I stopped in front of my house. I knocked the door and out came Mangus Chase "Hi!" He said cheerfully "Hi I need some info about my life. And she is my friend." He looked confused And Piper told him that I have lost my memory. He told me everything I needed to know and that I was a daughter of Athena. "Okay is that all?" "No but he will tell you." "Who is he?" They did not respond.  
We were back at camp with Mangus. When a boy saw me he ran towards me then stopped when he saw Mangus, "Mangus Chase Annabeth's cousin." "Percy Jackson." Percy Jackson said looking relived. Then a girl came and stood next to Percy maybe his girlfriend. "Hi my name is Alex." she said i felt like I should hate her but I ignored that feeling. "Mangus Chase." He replied. I walked away felling that I should't be here. I walked to wherever my feet took me and that place was the Ocean I sat down and looked what was in front of me. Then I heard Footsteps behind me like many of them. I stood and my hand automatically grabbed a dagger and it felt natural holding it but what I saw was many people armed and ready for combat. Next thing I knew they charged at me.

 **The question is what is your favorite Percabeth moment? My Favorite Percabeth moment is when Annabeth when to the stables with Percy.**  
 **BewareTheTiger "WERE YOUR OPINION IS NEVER JUDGED"**

 **~In and out**


	2. The Battle to remember

Chapter 2: A Battle to remember

 **A/N: Hello i'm back and I am back with another story I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alex and Danny**

 **In and Out**

 **Mangus P.O.V**

We were making a plan so Annabeth can remember her life as a demigod so we got all of the campers and got ready for battle because we were going to make her remember many people who liked to fight by her side like Percy! He is heartbroken with the news of Annabeth losing her memory. But I am sure that she will remember him. We were sneaking behind her but she seemed to her them and she jumped up and quickly grabbed her dagger. She looked surprised and then I charged. She dodged one blow with her knife then she swiped at me but I dodged it. Then I looked away and saw Percy ready for his turn. The I felt that someone grabbed my hand and was instantly on the floor. Annabeth had Juno-flipped me to the ground. "Don't let your guard down, Never!" She said looking at me straight in the eye. Then Leo came ready. Annabeth thew a swing at him but he dodged it and was ready for one of his own jokes, "You see 5 birds in the fence and you shoot one how many are left?" he asked. "Shut up Leo. I am not ready for one of your jokes." she said while tripping a stunned Leo he fell to the ground and still stunned said, "h-how did you know my name!?" He asked. Some people were looking at her weirdly. Annabeth looked unconformable and ran away Then Percy ran after her. I looked at the campers and yelled, "Why were some of you looking at her like that!" Then Drew Tanka said, "Because some of us hate her and want her to keep her memory from recovering!" **{A/N:Oh and by the way Drew has a crush on Mangus.}** That was the last straw, "Everyone that looked at her like she was was weird get OUT!" I let the anger out of me and I felt a little better. **{** **A/N: Mangus is over protective of Annabeth and since Annabeth is brain washed she is sensitive a lot}**

 **Percy P.O.V**

I was following Annabeth. She lead me to the woods and I saw her sitting on top of a rock looking at something that looked like a dog but when I got closer I saw a wolf color white but as night came it turned black. I gasped but Annabeth did not care all she was doing was looking at the wolf. I uncapped Riptide and stepped in front of Annabeth and I was about to swing when Annabeth stopped me "Don't hurt him." she said calmly, "His name is Chase." weird like her last name. "ok... I want you to come with me please." I said. "k Chase follow me." she responded. I took her to the lake and I really wanted to tell her that she is my girlfriend but I don't know what to do. I looked at her she was gazing at the lake and petting Chase. "Annabeth I have to tell you something." I said nervously. "What is it?" she said looking at me with those stormy gray beautiful eyes. "I-I lov-" That is when I was cut off by Danny. " Annabeth I have to tell you something." he asked but Annabeth was lost with my sea green eyes. I was pretty happy that she was ignoring that freak that is until he pushed me to the lake and kissed Annabeth.

 **Sorry for the short story but I have school tomorrow. Sorry for the cliffy *cough not sorry cough cough* Whay do you think Percy will do? Goodbye my fellow Tigers and have a safe journey to Percabeth stories!**

 **~ BewareTheTiger In And OUT**


	3. NOT AGAIN

**Hello again my faithful readers I am back! On with the story!... Wait I made a error on the summary I put that it was a Athena+Percy story so just saying it is actually Percabeth but I fixed it and Chase's P.O.V will be in bold and Chase has a past but that will be In a other story and he knows thier names because of someone which will be included in the other story... ON with the story...**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I ran to the woods, I don't know why but something or someone lead me there. I saw someone go to the woods-I did not runaway because people were looking at me weirdly and I faked that I looked uncomfortable but then I heard footsteps and yelling behind me. I think the yelling came from Mangus but the footsteps, I did not know of. Once I lost the person that was behind me I sat on a rock and waited I don't know for what but I waited for something to happen anything. Then I heard footsteps but not human footsteps more like I don't now but my head shot up when I heard a voice in my head,

 **{Bold for something or someone talking inside Annabeth's head** _Italics for Annabeth}_

 **"Hello!"**

 _"who are you!"_

 **"I am behind you but don't freak out please!"** I turned around and saw a wolf. I froze a wolf was talking to me... but how!? It was white as snow but as night was slowly coming it turned the color black as the night and I could not see him, until I saw a outline like the light from the sun. Then Percy stood in front of me but i said calmly, "Do not hurt him. His name is Chase." Then he looked like he was going to ask something but then asked me, ""ok... I want you to come with me please?" I agreed and replied, "k Chase follow me." Then he lead me to the lake. I was patting Chase and looking at the lake until Percy started to say something, "Annabeth I have to tell you something." I turned to look at him, "I-I lov-" He was cut off by someone but I stared at his sea green eyes, they remind me of someone. When I was about to say something when somone pushed Percy into the lake and kissed me but I pushed him away quickly and slapped him-hard-across his face while Chase bit him and Danny yelped and I ran over to Percy who had gotten out of the lake. Percy took me by the hand and dragged me to his cabin with Chase behind me. Once we entered his cabin he shut the door and turned to face me and got closer but I took a step back. "What are you doing?" He did not respond but he hesitated like if he were going to say something and this time he replied, "I had to tell you something. I was going to say that I-I lo- I am your best friend!" I knew he was lying but I just let it go and walked out the cabin and heard him say,"You should have told her." I was confused what did he want to tell me? I will find out no matter what happens. I walked towards my cabin with Chase behind me. Then I heard a growl in the woods I got distracted with it and ignored Chase's growl of warning. As I walked towards the woods Chase bit my sweater sleeve. I pushed him away and continued walking to the woods and little did I know that Chase ran to my friends so they can help him.

 **Chase's P.O.V**

 **I ran to the** **Aphrodite cabin for Piper first since she can convince Annabeth to come back. Came towards the door and the door opened itself. It was weird but I ran inside and heard screaming but Piper was just talking to that Jason guy. Then she turned around and saw me she was about to scream until I quickly said, "Hurry up Annabeth is in trouble! She is in the woods I tried to stop her but she kept on moving GOOOOO!" She looked at me horrified at then recovered and ran out of the cabin. I was going to follow her until I was looking at everyone in the cabin and they were looking at me but then Jason ran after Piper. I was going to go to also warn Percy and I ran. Halfway there I heard a yelp I then knew what happened I saw it though Jason's eyes Annabeth was hurt or worse. I fell and howled** **with sadness so loud that the entire Camp heard and in fact Percy came to help me up. "Annabeth is hurt and it is all my fault. " Percy nearly dropped me "What?!" He wasn't amazed that I can Speak Though people's minds but the fact that Annabeth was hurt and like I said, worse. He ran to the woods with me still in his arm's. When he saw Annabeth he dropped me so hard that I was going to black out and the last thing I saw was golden dust in the floor also the last thing I heard Annabeth saying, "Who are you!?" then she saw me, "Chase?!"**

 **~In and Out**


	4. I did not die AN

**A/N i did not die**

 **sorry if you thought this was a chapter i just have something to say i will put this story on hiatus because i have a better idea for a story so yeah well that is all so i will come back with another story bye**


	5. Wattpad

Hi I am moving to Wattpad my username is AlphaoftheWolves91 and my and my username is the same. my new story is in Wattpad.


End file.
